Prophecy of Eclipse
by Lady Lyanna Arielle Winter
Summary: Underland has prospered under the reign of Mirana. However, a new threat comes, in the form of the legendary, Dragon, enemy to the goddesses of Eclipse, Phoenix and Alpha. Alice and their Champion must unite to protect Underland and the people they love.
1. Mystery

Hi everyone! I do apologize for not updating my other stories. I have run into a major problem. My old laptop has been pronounced dead (for the moment) and my files have gone with her. :( I am also missing the pin drive that has the stories on them. I am looking for it, but for now this is my new story. I am very sorry, but please bear with me.

* * *

Underland was prospering under the reign of the White Queen, Mirana.

The subjects of Queen Mirana were rebuilding their precious home to its former glory and to be greater than that. Mirana oversaw all the rebuilding plans before they were put into motion. She knew every member of her subjects was happy, all but the dear Mad Hatter, Tarrant Hightopp.

He was sad and lonely, that much the Queen could tell, as well as his best friends. However he put on a semi-convincing smile and helped with reconstruction. The Queen would merely look at him sadly knowing he missed her Champion more than anyone else.

A cloaked figure was sneaking through the forest of Underland towards Salazen Grum.

They made little noise and went unnoticed by even the trees and flowers. They walked further until they were at the edge of the forest. Salazen Grum had been untouched for the past three years, since the defeat of the Red Queen on Frabjous Day. The figure waited quietly for the monster that was to come and for the White Queen and her knights to appear. The figure would wait for the beginning of the new prophecy.

Absolem was studying the Oraculum.

He had sensed a change in things recently, but the Oraculum had yet to show anything.

"Anything yet?" Uillium the Blue Dodo asked.

"I'm not sure. Oh my." The Oraculum portrayed Salazen Grum before a huge beast, larger and more fearsome than the Jabberwocky, attacked it, making it disappear right before him and the White Queen.

"I must inform Mirana!" The wise blue butterfly retorted and disappeared.


	2. It beings

Chpt. 2 And a better summary. Sort of.

* * *

_ From the beggining of Underland, there has been a city of legend; Eclipse. It is guarded by the goddesses, the Daughters of the Sun and Moon, Phoenix and Alpha. Eclipse was born when they chose a small village at the edge of Underland. From the villagers they chose a couple to be King and Queen, and from there the royal family was born. Eclipse prospered quickly under the reign of their rulers and the protection of its goddesses. However, there was a constant enemy to them; the legendary Dragon, enemy to Phoenix and Alpha. Dragon never succeeded in bringing the great city to its knees. He always attacked at the wrong moments...at least until a few centuries after the city's 800th birthday. He discovered that Phoenix could only defend the city when the Sun was out, unlike Alpha who could do both as long as the Moon was out. Alpha was also strongest during the full moon, but stronger when there was a moon period. During the new moon, she was weak. So he attacked once the sun was down. He killed many Eclipsians before he finally battled the High Priestess of Eclipse; the Queen. Since the beginning, the Queens of Eclipse were chosen to host Alpha, the Daughter of the Moon. Only she was housed for Phoenix's power was much too strong for a single human. Dragon killed the Queen with ease, leaving the goddess Alpha with no host and no way to defend her city. It was obvious Eclipse would fall that night, for Phoenix would never arrive in time to save it. After the Queen's death, Dragon turned his sights on the King and his twin children. Eclipse would fall. But somehow, it didn't. Dragon left the city still intact, it's King still sat on the throne with his twin children, but with no Queen. No one knew why he stopped. All they knew was that he left. They beleived he fell into a deep slumber in the desert of the Outlands, but he was never found. Eclipse fell into legend, but despite the fact that no one could ever find it, it continued to grow._

Now Dragon has been awakened by Iracebeth and Stayne. He will not rest until Eclipse and all of Underland have fallen. A new King sits on the throne and there is a new High Priestess, must more special than any of the others that came before her; she hosts both goddesses and because of this, she has been chosen Champion by the goddesses. The King however, has appointed a woman who has been able to trick them all from the beginning. The Champion cannot control her powers until the King acknowledges her as Champion. She cannot protect her people if he does not choose her. However, the goddesses have taken precautions to guarantee that their Champion was not alone. They also chose Alice, Champion to the White Queen to fight alongside their champion. They need to fight together to protect Underland and the people they love. However, the Eclipsian Court has become vain and selfish. They no longer truly believe in the goddesses that birthed their great city. They fear and hate the change that Queen Mirana's presence will bring to them. With Mirana's presence comes the end of Eclipse, but without it comes the end of Underland because Alice never made it there. Will Alice and the Champion be able to save Underland and the people of Eclipse when a stubborn and selfish Court is continuously planning the murder of the White Queen and the overthrowing of the High Priestess?

* * *

Mirana was having tea with the March Hare, Mad Hatter, Mallyumpkin, the Tweedles, and Nivens McTwisp when Absolem appeared beside her.

"Your Grace, I have urgent and distressing news."

"What is it Absolem?" The White Queen was suddenly on edge.

"Salazen Grum will be wiped from Underland by a large beast."

"What? Knave! Gather some knights! Saddle my horse! We ride for Salazen Grum!" Mirana ordered.

"Shall we come too, your Grace?" Tarrant asked.

"Yes, that would be best. Tweedles you stay here. The rest of you come with me."

"I will come as well, Mirana. This is very strange." Absolem replied.

"What are we facing, Absolem?"

"A creature much worse than the Jabberwocky." Mirana mounted her horse and she led them to Salazen Grum.

The hooded figure tensed as they felt the presence of the monster. It was near, meaning the White Queen was on her way. The figure turned and saw the White Queen approaching, and it appeared she had brought more than just her knights. The figure thanked the goddesses for their acute hearing as they listened to Mirana.

"Salazen Grum still stands, but the Oraculum would not lie, would it Absolem?"

"The Oraculum does not lie. It is absolute."

"Then perhaps we have merely beaten the beast here." The Knave replied.

"It would appear so." Mirana whispered. Mallyumpkin stepped forward and brandished her little sword,"Let the beast come! I shall teach it a thing or two!"

"Nonsense Mally, you are much too little for that." Tarrant replied. Thackery, the March Hare, was pulling on his ears and twitching like a mad creature.

The figure wanted to smile, tales of the three insane tea drinkers stretched all over Underland. The figure turned quickly and stood as it sensed the monster finally.

Mirana could sense darkness and evil. It was much worse than the Jabberwocky.

The monster appeared, dropping out of the sky and landing on all fours. It stretched out its long neck and roared. "Oh God." Mirana whispered. "It's larger than the Jabberwocky!" McTwisp, the White Rabbit, whispered before passing out. Tarrant's bright green eyes turned red in anger as he thought of the Jabberwocky.

"I'll slay ye' ye damned beast! Down wit de Bloody Big Head!" Tarrant yelled.

"No!" 'He will ruin everything.' The figure thought. 'Hopefully he will wait.'

The monster laughed at Tarrant. "You think you can kill me, Hatter? Ha! I am no Jabberwocky. They are weak! Sad excuses of dragons. No, I am the real thing and you will fear me!" He sent a jet of flame at them. Mirana realized they would have nowhere to go.

'Now.' The figure took off and threw themself into the sky, transforming into a majestic bird made entirely of fire. It screeched and took the attack. The flames did nothing for the bird of fire, and the dragon roared in rage. "You! I thought I was rid of you!"

"You know I never die, Dragon! I die in the flames and rise from the ashes. I am the Phoenix. We meet again my enemy, but your time is coming to an end." The dragon roared, "You dare think that you can slay me?" "We have been enemies for centuries, since the beginning of Underland. I have defended my people against you, defended even those who were not my people. I will not allow them to suffer at your hand! Be gone with you, foul beast!"

The dragon roared at the bird but did not move from his perch on Salazen Grum castle. He roared once more before breathing fire on the castle. The flames were so strong that they shot towards the White Queen and her group, but the Phoenix stopped it. "I will not let you die." The Phoenix told Mirana.

When the flames died, the Phoenix hovered higher above them and stared at the burnt ground where Salazen Grum had stood.

"It's gone." Hatter whispered.

"Yes it would appear so." The Phoenix replied, her voice was soft as not to startle those she had protected. "You must hurry on home now. Prepare for battle." The Phoenix advised.

"What do you mean?" Mirana asked.

"The dragon and I have been at war since the beginning of Underland. I have protected my people against him, and once I did have to save the rest of Underland. You have an Oraculum, do you not?" "We do." Absolem answered.

"I do as well, but mine, I do not need to look at it to see what is to happen; it tells me. You must head to the border of Underland. You must go to the land of Eclipse."

"Eclipse has only ever been a legend to the people of Underland. A mere story of entertainment." Absolem replied.

"My people are very real, wise Absolem. Your Champion, Lady Alice, must return. I cannot fight the Dragon alone this time. Seek out help from the King of Eclipse. Your people are in danger, Queen Mirana. If you wish to protect them, you must all go to Eclipse."

"Alice must return?" Mally asked.

"In Eclipse, you must seek out the one who is the true representation of an Eclipse; the sun and moon as one personified. Find this one and together, your Champion and mine, can defeat this threat."

"Why should we believe you, Majestic Bird of Fire?" Hatter asked.

The Phoenix seemed to smirk, "Twinkle twinkle little bat. How I wonder where you're at."

Hatter stared at the bird of fire before giggling maniacally. "Up above the world so high, like a tea tray in the sky!" Phoenix laughed before flapping her majestic wings.

"Head to wear the sun is born; you can only find Eclipse just as the sun sets and the moon rises, but you must have the Champion Alice. If not, you will not make it inside. I warn you though, my people are coming to fear you all, but my Champion will not let anything harm you. Hurry. Our days are numbered." The Phoenix warned and flew away.

Mirana turned to Absolem, "What do you think?" "I believe I shall retrieve Alice. I can consult the Oraculum later. We need Alice. Mirana return to the castle. Gather your army and then wait for my return." Mirana nodded. Hatter glanced at Absolem, but said nothing. Absolem disappeared.

* * *

I LOVE IT!:)


	3. Alpha's Visit

Chapter 3 is up!:) Thank you! I love this story!

* * *

The Phoenix was suddenly exhausted. She flew lower and lower, before landing and shifting into her original form. The hooded figure was breathing heavily and was overcome with exhaustion. She shook her head slowly to clear the fog.

'That was never supposed to happen. I guess I need to wait a bit longer next time. I need my brother to acknowledge me as Champion or I will never be able to do more than hold my forms for a few minutes.'

She stood and glanced around. Flying as a Phoenix was much faster than riding a horse. She was very close to home. She continued walking until she saw a horse saddled and waiting.

Beside it was a neatly folded cloak, one she always wore. "You took long enough, your Grace." The mare greeted.

"Shut up." She snapped but flashed the mare a quick smile.

The woman removed the black cloak and replaced it with the red and gold one.

She mounted the horse, "Take me home please Atria." "Of course."

* * *

A blonde woman was sleeping in her bedroom. She had a gentle look on her face as she dreamed. She dreamed of a colorful world filled with fantastic creatures and people, but the one person she found the most wonder, was the Mad Hatter. As she dreamed he smiled at her, the wide grin that he got when he looked at her. His green eyes were vibrant and brighter than ever.

She felt herself smile back at him. _"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" _He asked.

She laughed but suddenly her dream became dark. There was fire all around her.

She was stuck in the middle.

_"Hatter!" _She screamed. _"Hatter where are you?" _

The fire ate the ground before her and she tried to step away from it, but she was surrounded. She didn't know what to do. A pair of glittering gold eyes stared at her with rage and hate. She felt fear consume her as she stared at those eyes. The eyes looked away as the flames seemed to rise up and attack him.

She watched as a bird made entirely of fire screeched at the eyes. The fire around her disappeared and she found everything gone.

"_Hatter, Hatter where are you? Please answer me!" _Her blue eyes fell on the charred hat he always wore. _"Oh no." _She looked around, and that was when she noticed that no one was with her; she was alone.

_"A scary thing it is, to be alone. I for one never liked it. But you know what it feels like, Alice. Just, not here in Underland. This is your home." _Alice jumped at the voice and turned quickly.

A large white wolf sat there, looking at her. "_What happened here?" _

_"A hatred that has lasted for centuries is still going on. They have always fought. But the Phoenix has always managed to prevail against the Dragon. It appears that the Phoenix is not guaranteed a win this time. Underland will fall."_

_ "Why are they fighting?" _

_"Only they know. Phoenix remembers she just won't talk about it. Dragon, well I'm pretty sure he remembers too. They hate each other; Dragon wants nothing more than to destroy everything Phoenix loves. Phoenix will do everything to protect them." _

_"Why am I seeing this?" _

_"Your home needs you Alice. You are the Champion of the White Queen. You slayed the Jabberwocky." _

_"I can't stop a dragon and a phoenix from fighting!"_

_ "Oh no Alice, you aren't to stop them. You are to fight with the Champion of the Phoenix. At this very moment, Underland is changing. Everyone knows something is up, they just don't know what. Queen Mirana is gathering her knights to head towards the land of Eclipse. There, they must petition the King to help them. They must also find the Champion of Eclipse. Together you and the Champion shall go into battle and save Underland."_

Alice gazed at the white wolf. The wolf gazed back. _"I won't be alone?"_

_ "You were never alone in Underland, Alice. Not like you are here. Wake up Alice. You need to go to Underland." _

The white wolf howled.

Alice woke up.

"Finally you silly girl! I have been trying to wake you for five minutes!" Alice stared at the glaring butterfly.

"Absolem?"

"Yes it is me you silly child. Now we have to-" "Absolem you must take me to Underland. I have to go!"

"It is very rude to interrupt me when I am speaking insolent girl!" "Absolem please!"

The blue butterfly rolled his eyes, "Very well. Hurry and pack and I will get you there." Alice stopped to think for a moment.

"We don't have much time!" He scolded.

"Well I have to write my mother a letter."

"And why is that?"

She smiled at the blue butterfly, "Because I'm coming to stay."

* * *

I would appreciate any and all reviews and comments. Please tell me that you like it:)


	4. Eclipsian Court

Thank you to those who have reviewed. This is chapter four. To any who are confused, I would be happy to explain a bit more without giving the whole story away. Feel free to send me something.

* * *

The woman and the mare entered the castle grounds. The guards bowed their heads and let her pass. A servant came and took the reins.

"Thank you." The woman smiled. She entered the castle and rushed to her room.

She changed out of her riding clothes and into her dress. It was not like those of the White Queen and her Ladies of the Court.

It was hugged her from her chest to her hips. It hung off the shoulders with sleeves to cover her arms. The area around her stomach was bare and there was a slit up to her thigh. It was a red dress with gold trimming on the top of it. She placed a gold and red circlet on her head and gold anklets on her ankle. She glanced at her reflection. Her raven hair was dark against her fair skin and her brown eyes had flecks of gold. She sighed heavily before applying makeup. Her lips were red and she had darkened the liner against her eyes to bring them out.

She sighed, "Another day at the Temple for me." There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." A maid walked in, "Milady, the King wishes to see you." She nodded and grabbed the gold Sun staff leaning against her wardrobe. "Very well."

* * *

The King of Eclipse was a young man with brown hair, darker brown eyes and a kind and just heart.

King Tristan of Eclipse, loved by his people. He cared for his kingdom and his people. He would never let any harm come to them. At the moment he was at Court and the Oraculum of Eclipse was open to him. The only member of Court missing was his twin sister, the High Priestess of Eclipse.

"So Dragon is back after sleeping. Doesn't it seem a bit early for him to be awake?"

"It had to have been those two wretches in the Outlands, Iracebeth and Stayne." Tristan's military advisor growled.

"Perhaps. Where is my sister?"

"I'm here brother." Everyone stood to honor the High Priestess, speaker of their Guardians.

She sat beside her brother and glanced at the Oraculum before looking at her twin.

"Salazen Grum has fallen to Dragon. He is a threat to all in Underland."

"I know sister. What do you suggest?"

"An alliance with the White Queen Mirana. She has a Champion, the Lady Alice Kingsley from Otherworld."

The Court erupted into chaos. Everyone started yelling and disagreeing and cursing her idea. She ignored them and stared at her twin.

"Her Champion slayed a Jabberwocky, though they are the smaller, less regal cousins of the Dragons, they are still a pain to slay. I do believe she can be of help to us." She explained.

Tristan nodded, "And what of our Champion?"

"They will fight together. There is a better chance if they fight together than if they fight one on one."

Tristan glanced at the one who was their Champion. A woman, who had the birthmark of the sun and moon, was chosen as Champion. She was trained in battle and was part of the King's guard. The High Priestess glared at the woman, knowing she was not the real champion. She had the power of the Phoenix flowing through her, but her brother would have to learn that for himself. The woman had grown arrogant of her role of Champion.

"I do not need the aid of some child from Otherworld. I can fight Dragon on my own."

The Court cheered and Tristan smiled, but his smile faltered when he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Sister, please, I'm pretty sure she can handle it on her own. We don't need the help of the White Queen or her Champion."

She glared and felt the power of the Phoenix surge through her, her eyes began to glow red and she stood up to speak in the name of the Phoenix_**. **_

_**"I have protected Eclipse since the beginning of time! I have chosen you as my people. My people are not as strong as they once were. They alone cannot stand up to Dragon. My Champion will rise with that of the White Queen Mirana's, and do battle together. I demand an alliance between the White Queen Mirana!" **_

The woman sat down once the power was gone. Tristan grabbed her and made sure she would not fall over.

"Well, it appears the Phoenix has spoken." He replied.

"But Sir!" the Priestess looked up as she recognized one of her trainees. This one could see parts of the future but often misinterpreted it.

"Yes?"

"I have had a vision. Our kingdom of Eclipse will fall with the marriage of the White Queen!"

The Court began to whisper amongst them. She shook her head, now everything would be ruined. She knew what would happen, and now, it would be harder to convince her brother to ally with the White Queen. "Sister? Is this true?"

"The fall of our people began long ago brother. However, if our people fall, I have yet to determine if it is in a good or bad way."

"How can the fall of our great people be good?" A Duke demanded.

"If the White Queen marries, who will she marry? There is only one other royal person in Underland who is unwed; King Tristan. This would mean our people do not fall, they merely become a different people."

"The Eclipse bloodline must never be tainted! The White Queen is not welcome here!" Cheers erupted among the Court and she shook her head.

She stood, "Brother, I adore you, but your Court is filled with arrogant, fool hardy men who are too proud to realize that our people are not thriving! Our people are merely surviving. We are not the same people that lived here in the early centuries! Our people are dying out because too many believe in the Eclipse bloodline! We fail to marry people outside our city! Our bloodline has already been tainted." She stormed out of the room and towards the temple.

* * *

There you have it. I'm sorry to say if I don't get more reviews, then I am going to remove this story. Srry:( But if you review u can save it! :)


	5. Back to Underland

I have decided to keep up this story and I hope for many more reviews.I do apologize for the long wait. Please review and I hope you like it:)

Also I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I do own Aretha, Dragon, Alpha, Phoenix, and the Kingdom of Eclipse and its people. Thank you!:):)

* * *

Alice opened her eyes and took in the sight of Underland.

She found herself in the castle that Mirana lived in. She couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on her face.

"Well if it isn't Alice. Here to stay this time?" Chessur asked as he appeared before her.

"Hello Chess! And yes, I am!" She hugged the gray and turquoise cat.

"Well then, you are just in time I hear. The White Queen will be ecstatic. The only one happier than her would be Tarrant."

Her smile brightened, "Where is he Chess?"

"Follow me." The grinning Cheshire cat led her down the hall towards Tarrant's hat room.

She could hear him as she got closer to the door. Her heart began to pound and her smile became even wider. She ran passed Chessur and the sound of Tarrant's mumbling became louder. She slowed down in the doorway of his work room. His back was to her, and he was throwing fabrics out behind him as if he was searching for something. Her heart continued to pound and butterflies flew around her stomach.

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" she asked.

"No Alice I don't. Have you seen my-" He stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks were tinted pink. She was smiling brightly at him.

"Alice, you're back." He grinned. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened slightly before hugging her back.

"I missed you Tarrant." "I missed you too." She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye.

"I'm staying this time Hatter. No going back." His bright green eyes brightened even more. "You mean it?" "I do."

"Tarrant are you ready to…Alice!" Mirana hugged the blonde when she stepped away from the Mad Hatter.

"Absolem brought you back. Oh now we can move on. We have to hurry to Eclipse! We have to follow the sun and make it there just as the sun and moon are in the sky together." "So it's true? Underland is in danger?"

"I'm afraid so. Hurry now my Champion. Tarrant come too. We must go."

"Yes your Highness." Alice had never seen Mirana rush, not even on Frabjous Day.

"Come Alice. Queen Mirana cannot wait." Hatter offered her his arm and she took it.

* * *

The High Priestess of Eclipse was furious. Her twin's Court was infuriating. Once she reached the Temple she made her anger disappear. "Forgive me Phoenix for my anger."

"Good morning Priestess." A kind young hare greeted.

"Oh, Tiana you know better." The pretty hare laughed, "Did the Court really upset you, Aretha?"

"I swear Tiana, they are going to be the reason our people die. They are all hard headed and proud."

"Like you?"

"You know how I really am, you know who I am. Tristan, he used to know me, when we were little he believed that I was the Champion. Apparently now he thinks that stupid girl with the sun and moon birthmarks is. He's a fool. She wasn't born with it. I can tell they aren't real. She's lost herself in the power of the part. She will kill us all."

"Phoenix and Alpha would never let us fall." Tiana whispered.

"This is why they have shown me that my twin will fall in love and marry the White Queen Mirana. Our people will prosper in their unity, but they will have to leave Eclipse."

"Are you sure Aretha?" The raven haired woman nodded.

"Eclipse will become a legend here in Underland, and so will its Guardians." Tiana gasped.

"They will leave us?" Aretha shook her head, but looked her best friend in the eye, "I have another destiny, Tiana. Promise me you will not breathe a word of this to anyone."

"I swear." Aretha nodded. "Come let us go and see to the training of the young ones and then we will break for tea."

* * *

Mirana and the chosen few followed her east towards Eclipse. Alice rode beside her on the Bandersnatch. Chessur kept disappearing and reappearing on top of Tarrant's hat. Thackery walked beside Hatter carrying his spoon and occasionally whispering to it and then laughing loudly. Absolem sat on Alice's shoulder. Mallyumpkin sat atop Tarrant's hat and occasionally tried to stab Chessur. Nivens was following beside Mirana shaking all the while.

Alice turned back to look at everyone and noticed that the heat of midday was taking its toll. "Your Grace, perhaps we could stop for tea and a break? It's awfully hot out here and I doubt they could take much more of it." Alice gestured behind them.

Mirana glanced back and nodded, "Yes, you are right, but there is no shade anywhere here. Breaking for tea would only make it hotter." Alice looked around and noticed the Queen was right.

There was no sign of shaded anywhere. Then a glimpse of white caught her eye. The white wolf from her dream sat in front of them.

"Do you see that?" Alice whispered.

"See what?" Mirana asked.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Alice whispered. She got off the Bandersnatch and approached the wolf.

"Why is it that I am the only one who can see you?"

"Because you are Champion to the White Queen. Only you can see us, and only you can really see the true Champion of Eclipse. You are traveling in the right direction. Phoenix could not come before you for fear of making it hotter for you all. I have come to bring you shade and advice. Sleep the day off and travel at night. It is cooler and you can still head east. Remember, Eclipse can only be found when the sun and the moon are in the sky together."

The Alpha gave Alice a wolfish grin and howled. Alice felt the ground begin to shake as Alpha disappeared. "What's happening?" She yelled.

"Alice!" Tarrant yelled as she fell. The blonde woman looked up as a large tree began to rise from the ground. It grew taller and taller until it appeared to reach the sky. Then its branches reached out until its shadow reached Mirana and leaves sprouted. "Curious." Alice whispered.

Tarrant helped her up and he gazed at her with curiosity. "Alice, did you do that?" "No I didn't." "Well then who did?" Mallyumpkin demanded.

"It was one of the goddesses of Eclipse. The moon goddess Alpha." Absolem answered.

"Everyone take a break. Rest in the shade, nap if you want. We must all regain our strength." Mirana advised. Her knights went to rest in the shade as the others all sat around in a circle. Hatter and Thackery pulled tea pots and cups out of their pockets along with tea trays and treats. "A wonderful tea party!" Hatter grinned.

Alice smiled at him before sipping her tea. "Absolem, tell us more about Eclipse." Nivens requested.

"Eclipse was told to be a land of legend. It was born when two goddesses chose the small village and looked after its people. The goddesses of the Moon and Sun, Alpha and Phoenix. They chose the village leader and his family as the royal family, and they ruled justly. From the beginning the King's wife was made High Priestess of the Temple built for Alpha and Phoenix. So they were of equal power. The High Priestess spoke in the name of Phoenix and Alpha, and only when she spoke as them did she outrank the King. However as stories go in Underland, there was a villain and a savior. The High Priestess was always the human embodiment of Alpha, never both. Phoenix was always too great, for her power over the sun would make it burn all of Underland and this was a problem. Phoenix and Alpha had a familiar enemy; Dragon. He despised them for their kind hearts and loving ways. They stopped him from destroying Eclipse over and over again. One night, Dragon attacked and only Alpha was there to fight, for like the moon she can come during the day but the sun cannot. She fought to protect her people, but she was not enough. The High Priestess that had hosted her was killed. Alpha had nowhere to go, and no one could save Eclipse. Dragon had believed his victory was assured because Phoenix could not come until the sun rose and Eclipse would be gone before then."

The blue butterfly stopped talking so he could sip his tea. "Then what?"

"Yes keep going Absolem; you don't stop a story in the good part!"

"Well he has to stop; he does not know the story." Chessur replied.

"No one knows how the story ends, Chessur." Absolem snapped.

The Cheshire cat grinned, "I do. Where do you think I was hiding from the Bloody Big Head?"

"You were actually in Eclipse?" Bayard asked.

"I was. And what a beautiful city it is. Of course I spent all my time in the Temple so I didn't really get to explore."

"The Temple? Why would they let you in a Temple?" Tarrant asked.

"Because the High Priestess ordered me to stay there. A beautiful woman that priestess. Lovely eyes especially."

"I do not believe that you met the High Priestess of Eclipse." Mallyumpkin retorted.

"But I did." Chessur purred. "She was actually quite fond of me and loved hearing the tales of young Alice."

"You told her about Alice?" Mirana asked.

Tarrant grabbed the cat around his neck as his eyes turned gold, "If ye friends in Eclipse be meanin' to hurt Alice, I am the one tha' gets ta skin ya." "Hatter!" Alice exclaimed as she grabbed his hand. Hatter's eyes turned back to green. "I'm fine." He whispered.

Chessur evaporated away from Tarrant. "Well I guess you will have to wait and see. Some people won't be very happy to see you at all, but the High Priestess would never allow them to hurt you."

"Why would they hurt us?"

"Because Eclipse will fall with the marriage of the White Queen of Underland."

"Marriage? I am not getting married anytime soon."

"That is what you think. Being in Eclipse and being friends with the High Priestess gets you information. Don't worry though; the King will not do anything without asking her first. He will not risk upsetting her. She can be very scary when she is angry. You might even say she's mad." Chessur grinned before disappearing.

Mirana put down her tea, "Perhaps we should head on? Alice what do you think?"

"Alpha said that we should sleep for now, and travel when it's darker. It will be cooler and we can still head east. If we sleep now we could get there just at sunrise."

Mirana nodded, "Then I will see you all tonight."

* * *

All done with another chapter. Thank you. Please review:)


	6. A Vanishing Friend

NEW CHAPTER!:D I LOVE THIS! Aretha is visited by a very good friend:)

* * *

Aretha was sitting in her room brushing her hair. It was late afternoon and the White Queen had not arrived yet. Alpha had told her that they would arrive by sunrise the next morning. A familiar floating grin appeared in her mirror and Aretha put her brush down.

She waited for the rest of the gray and turquoise cat to materialize before she hugged him.

"Oh Chess, it's good to know you are alright."

"And you, milady." Chessur grinned.

"Crazy cat. How is the White Queen, is she on her way?"

"You already know the answer."

"Yes I do, but I would still like to know things they are alright. Alpha didn't scare Alice did she?"

"Alice is not easily frightened. Not even her feelings for our dear Tarrant Hightopp also known as the Mad Hatter seems to frighten her."

"Oh I love playing matchmaker. I never get to do it, but I do believe I can help things get along!"

Chessur rolled his eyes, "I know you do that when you are worried something won't go the way the goddesses wish."

"My brother is a brilliant man Chessur, and I love him, but he's an idiot."

"He still hasn't realized that you are the true champion?"

"My brother believes that he is right in choosing Lillian as Champion. She has become so enraptured with playing the Champion that she will not give up the part."

"Well she does not wear the true armor or carry the sword does she?" Chessur asked.

"No, thank the goddesses for that."

Chess nodded.

"Are you going to return to the group?" Aretha asked.

"Yes, I should be there to make sure they are going in the right direction you know. They are lost without me."

Aretha cracked him a small smile, "Bring them here safely Chessur. I am counting on you."

Chessur grinned and left. Aretha sighed and gazed at the three different staffs leaning on the wall.

A Sun Staff for Phoenix to represent the day, a Moon Staff for Alpha to represent the night, and a Sun and Moon staff to represent right before the evening and before dawn. The Eclipse staff was hidden away in the Temple. She sighed heavily before standing up. There was a knock at her door.

"Enter."

The door opened and Tristan stood there.

"Good day Tristan."

"Hey little sis."

She crossed her arms, "Alright, you have something up your sleeve. What is it?"

"I know that when the goddesses speak, they overrule me, and I have no problem with that. The Court is very upset that the White Queen is supposed to come here to petition for help. They want me to turn her away."

"Tristan, if you disobey the will of the goddesses you will be punished. The Court is full of stubborn people too afraid to leave their lifestyle! The White Queen will be here by dawn and she will be welcomed with open arms as will those who travel with her! If any harm is done to them Tristan, I swear to you that you will wish you had never followed those fools!"

Tristan's eyes narrowed, "Are you threatening me?"

"I am the High Priestess Tristan. I am the speaker for the goddesses! They want an alliance between our people and those of the White Queen Mirana. I will make sure it is seen through, not to make those idiots of Court happy, but to guarantee the survival of our people."

"I would never betray the goddesses, Aretha. It was their will that made me king, that brought our family prosperity."

Aretha looked her brother in the eye, "Promise me that you will not allow harm to come to them Tristan. I am not afraid to set the Wolves on any who threaten the White Queen and her people."

"I agree with your decision."

He hugged his twin and kissed her head, "You are wiser than I am Aretha, perhaps you should have worn the crown."

She smiled at her older twin, "No brother, I was not meant to deal with the Court every day. They do not love me like they love you."

"And your Temple subjects do not love me the way they love you. I guess we are even then."He grinned.

"Yes we are. I have to return to the Temple. See you at dawn brother."

* * *

Aretha made it to the Temple and Tiana was there.

"Tiana come with me."

"What is it Aretha?"

"I want the Wolves ready just in case there are any threats to the White Queen. You are the only one I trust with this. Will you please see to it?"

"Of course I will. Oh the trainees have heard the White Queen is coming. You may want to speak with them and ease their worries."

"Rumors are going around already, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid they are coming from none other than Lillian." Tiana replied.

Aretha felt the power of Alpha and Phoenix surge through her, "I will deal with her myself."

* * *

YAY! All done:D


	7. Madness, Butterflies, and Flashbacks

Chapter 7 is UP:D

Heads up in this chapter, we look at Dragon:D

* * *

Alice slept soundly because she knew this was home.

Underland was her home and she would never leave it. A smile appeared on her face and it made Tarrant wonder what the young woman was dreaming about.

The Hatter couldn't sleep when young, beautiful Alice was beside him. He just wanted to watch her sleep.

The sun light that filtered through the branches would dance around her face and skin and highlight her beautiful hair. He didn't expect her to open her eyes.

The sun light was reflecting off those gorgeous blue eyes of hers and he forgot how to breathe.

"Hatter?"

"Yes?" "You aren't sleeping. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course Alice! Why wouldn't I be? I am perfectly fine! Finer than the finest cup of tea on the finest day of the finest month of the finest-"

"Hatter!" Alice exclaimed as her hands held his face.

"I'm fine." He squeaked.

"You are positively bonkers Tarrant." Her tone was serious, but the smile on her lips revealed how much she enjoyed his madness.

"You have to rest Tarrant. It would be better for all of us if we slept until the night."

Alice lay on her side with her head on her arm. She watched the Hatter before he finally lay down facing her. Her eyes studied him. His orange hair and bandaged hands, to his bright green eyes that changed color with every emotion, and his appearance made her smile widen. The butterflies in her stomach flew a bit faster as she looked into his eyes.

"Sleep well Tarrant."

"You too Alice."

* * *

Dragon growled as he tried to ignore the arguing duo.

It was their fighting that had woken him from his sleep in the Outlands. He grudgingly stood up and roared loudly, making them jump in surprise.

"Quit your arguing or I swear to you, I will eat you both!"

Iracebeth and Stayne glared at him.

"You two woke me, and now I have destroyed your palace and your enemies know I am here. What more do you idiots want?" Dragon demanded.

"We have many wants, Dragon, but what we want most is to watch the White Queen fall." Stayne sneered.

Dragon looked at the Knave, "You are an idiot. Your White Queen has begun her trek towards Eclipse, and once there she will petition the King for aid."

"Eclipse is real?"

"If I am real, the enemy of Phoenix and Alpha, then of course Eclipse is real."

"But the legend, you destroyed Eclipse."

"Obviously you did not hear the rest of the story." Dragon growled.

He lay back down and glared at the two, "I was stopped by a mere child. A baby."

"A baby?"

"I killed the High Priestess, wife of the King. The King was trying to get a maid to take his twin babies to safety. I found him. I was going to destroy the royal family once and for all. One of the babies was powerful, I could sense it. I would kill that one first, but it surprised me. It looked me in the eye, and I could see power behind them. Dark brown eyes with silver and gold dancing in them. I could not see an ounce of fear in the child. I looked to the King and the other baby, and it was scared. I looked back at the nestling and there was still no fear."

"Why didn't you just snap the child in two?"

Dragon glared at Stayne.

"In the end I did, and it caused me to end my siege. I had taken from the King his wife and his child. That would cause more pain than destroying his kingdom. Now I am going to rest until the help I am waiting for comes. You two can shut up and wait too. If not I will kill you." Dragon curled up and closed his eyes.

'I never killed the child. I just couldn't, not after that.'

* * *

_The baby stared up at Dragon. It's eyes were bright brown and had silver and gold dancing in them. The King tried to hide his children. _

_"Do not take them from my sight." Dragon snapped. _

_"I will die before I let you harm my children."_

_ Dragon snorted, "Show me the child."_

_ "No." His black tail slammed into the tower of the castle. "Now!" _

_the King reluctantly showed his twin children to the mighty creature. He studied the child even more. The baby giggled cutely before reaching for his snout. _

_When its warm little hand touched his scaled snout, Dragon could not help the feeling that fell over him. The baby cooed and touched him with both hands._

_ Peace, it was all Dragon could feel. _

_Suddenly there was light all around. Two ghostly forms stood before them. Dragon stared at them; one was more familiar than the rest. _

_Her hair was flying around her, it was like fire, and her eyes were just as fiery, but there was passion and love in them. _

_'Dragon. I'm still waiting. I'm still here. I haven't forgotten, but you have. Please remember. For me.' _

_Dragon felt something stirring in him, but he couldn't figure out what. _

_Suddenly there was pain shooting through him. He roared and the ghosts disappeared. The baby was crying now. Dragon felt anger course through him at the baby's cry and the pain he felt. Some knights had tried taking advantage of his distraction in the young child. He roared and snapped them in half. _

_"Take my children to safety!" The King yelled. _

_Dragon roared, "No! Bring me the nestling!" _

_The King threw himself at Dragon with his sword in hand. Dragon snarled and leapt up, searching for the child. The child's cries became almost desperate as Dragon finally found them. A maid was carrying them and running through the streets. He released a jet of flame to block her path. The fire ate at the buildings. He growled triumphantly and landed before her. The woman hugged the children tighter to her in an effort to protect them. _

_"Show me the children." Dragon demanded as he bore his sharp fangs.__The maid trembled in fear but did not obey him. _

_"Show me the children and I will spare this miserable city." _

_The maid became unsure, but she did not want to give the beast a chance to harm possibly the last remaining members of the royal family. She glanced at the children. The little boy showed fear, but the little girl had stopped her crying and was staring at the black creature. Finally the woman obeyed, but she only showed him the little girl. The baby girl looked up at Dragon with curious eyes. Once again she cooed and giggled cutely before reaching out to touch his snout. _

_"What is your name, child?" _

_"The Princess has no name. The King and the High Priestess had not yet decided on her name. The Prince is Tristan. She has yet to be named." The maid answered. _

_Dragon studied the girl who was patting his snout with her little hands and giggling to herself. Once again, peace washed over him. _

_"I am true to my word, little Princess. I shall leave your people and kingdom alone for now." The baby pouted when he moved away from her. _

_"I shall name her, maid. And don't you forget it. Good-bye Princess Aretha." Dragon roared and flew away._

_ Prince Tristan cried at the sound of the loud roar and beating wings, but Princess Aretha just watched the beast fly away._

_

* * *

_

"Wake up Dragon! I'm here."

A cloaked woman demanded.

He growled, "How dare you wake me, Chimera."

"You said they wanted my help, you will get it."

"You are the witch Chimera?" Stayne demanded.

The woman took off her hood and smirked at him. She was gorgeous and she knew it. Her hair flowed down her back and her eyes were a baby blue that made men melt. Her smile made them crave more. Her magic was working on Stayne, she could feel it.

The former Red Queen was turning red in the face. Suddenly the witch changed. She transformed into a huge, red three headed beast. She had one dragon head, one lion head, and a ram head. All three heads laughed at the shock on their little faces before she shifted once more to her human form.

"When do we lay siege on Eclipse?" She asked.

Dragon said nothing.

"Now." Stayne smirked.

"No. We must wait. The White Queen must be in Eclipse when we attack. Everything must be in place." Dragon roared.

Chimera gave Dragon a look but said nothing.

"Fine." Stayne growled, though he did not trust Dragon.

The legendary creature was hiding something, and Stayne was determined to find out what.

* * *

Chapter 7 is up and ready for reviews:D Let me know if you like it:D I love reviews, no matter how critical they are. I like encouragement best though:D


	8. Goddesses and Prophecies

The next chapter in this story. To those that review, thanks for the support. I'm glad you like this story. I lost myself for a while and I found my train of thought again. Thanks again for sticking with it. This chapter, Alice meets the goddesses of Eclipse and the White Queen and her entourage have nearly reached Eclipse.

* * *

Alice was dreaming again. This time there were two women standing there. They were gorgeous beyond belief and seemed to glow. One of them had snow white hair and golden eyes. Her lips were red and her cheeks were pink. Her skin was fair and had no imperfections. Her dress hugged her body. It was white with no straps and hugged her body. The slit was up to her hip. She wore a silver crescent moon around her neck.

The other woman had red hair and gold eyes. Her lips were redder than the white haired woman. Her skin was just as perfect. Her dress was red and hugged the woman's upper body. It had no straps and like the white dress it had a slit up to her hip. She wore a red sun around her neck.

_"You are Alice Kingsley, are you not?" _The white haired woman asked.

"Yes, I am. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

_"We are Alpha and Phoenix. We have chosen to come before you in human form, so as not to frighten you." _The same woman answered.

"I'm not frightened by many things you know. I went all the way to China and back. There are many strange things around the world, but they should not be feared." Alice answered.

_"You truly are a Champion, Alice. You have the heart of an Underlandian and the soul of an Eclipsian." _Phoenix replied.

Alice blushed, "Thank you."

_"Alice, when you reach Eclipse your welcome may not be as great as you think. Do not fear. The High Priestess would never fail us. She will protect you. There is another story unfolding with this prophecy, Alice. Please read between the lines. You must not let the imposter fight alongside you. Our true Champion must fight beside you. She will fight in our names. She will always be there. You will know her. You will recognize the familiarity. I know you will. There is power in you Alice." _Phoenix explained.

Alpha spoke, _"The Vorpal sword was created only to slay the Jabberwocky. However, with you, it will do much more. It belongs to you, it was made for you." _

The sword appeared in her dream and it was glowing. _"It will obey you, Alice. It knows what it was made for, but it also knows what you want, and what you have to do. The sword knows you. Phoenix and I have blessed your blade, and you will be able to defeat our enemy." _

_"But Alice, keep this in mind, not everything is as it seems." _Phoenix replied.

"What do you mean?" The goddess that was Alpha gave Phoenix a sympathetic look as the sun goddess' eyes filled with tears.

_"You will learn in time, Alice. Don't worry." "_

_It's time to wake up Alice."_

* * *

Alice shot up from her spot on the ground. "Oh my head."

"Alice are you alright?" Hatter asked.

"Yes, I just got up too quickly."

"We're late! Oh dear, we are very late." Nivens nervously explained as he showed the Queen his pocket watch.

"Yes, it would appear so. Let's move please. We only have until dawn. We may already be running late." Mirana replied.

Alice glanced at the sky and the moon was already in the middle of it. Its rays shone down on them and it gave Alice comfort. Tarrant offered Alice his hand and she smiled as she took it. When he pulled her up, they were very close. Alice could feel her heart pounding and she wondered if he could hear it. His own heart was pounding just as loud and he feared she would hear it.

"Well, perhaps we should be going." Alice broke the silence and walked towards the Bandersnatch.

"Yes, of course." Hatter replied.

Mallyumpkin rolled her eyes and climbed onto Nivens' shoulder. Thackery followed whispering to his spoon all the while. Mirana and Chessur tried not to let Absolem see their smirks. The wise, blue butterfly would only chide them for their childish thoughts. They both knew there was more than a spark between Alice and Tarrant, but they could only wait until they realized it.

"Let us move forward." Mirana replied.

She asked her horse to take them east. Chessur floated along beside her thinking about what the Aretha had told him. He knew she would do whatever it took to keep Mirana and Alice safe and to keep the will of the goddesses. 'She'd even sacrifice herself.' He thought.

Dread came over the vanishing Cheshire cat, 'She wouldn't! I know her. She has too much to live for. She has a wonderful life and a loving brother and wonderful friends. She would never hurt them….unless it means saving them. That cunning and courageous girl! When I see her I will talk to her about it. There is no way I would let her do it.'

"Chess is there something wrong?" Mirana asked.

"It's nothing I can't handle on my own Your Grace." The Cheshire cat answered.

Alice and Tarrant heard him, and shared a look. Tarrant could see the worry in Alice's blue eyes and it made him wonder why.

She turned away from him and towards the cat, "Is it about Alpha and Phoenix?"

Chessur looked at her, "What do you know about the goddesses?" he asked.

"They were in my dream. They spoke to me."

Chessur appeared beside her, "About what?"

"About their Champion and how there is a story behind the prophecy."

"What is their prophecy? Word for word of course." Mallyumpkin asked.

"It was said that she who represented both the sun and the moon would be born and with the aid of the White Queen's Champion, the true enemy of Eclipse would be destroyed, but along with its destruction comes the end of the mighty Eclipse Empire with the marriage of the White Queen. However, the Eclipse bloodlines would continue to spread throughout Underland and peace will reign." Chessur answered.

"So Eclipse' Champion is a woman like me?"

"In Eclipse women are powerful and have a bit more power than men. It is because of the goddesses. They have always chosen women. Men do work in the Temple, but they are more like guards. Some even have some power. The High Priestess welcomes anyone to the Temple who wishes to serve the goddesses, except for the imposter."

"You mean the current Champion." Alice replied.

Chessur turned to her. "How did you know?"

"The goddesses."

"They seem to have taken quite a liking to you Alice. That can be dangerous. No one must know that Lillian is not the real Champion. The King must realize this himself. Did they tell you who the true Champion is?"

"No but they said I would know her."

"The goddesses must really trust and believe in you for them to tell you so much. I suggest that when we get there, we speak with the High Priestess. She's a very bright young woman." Chessur looked at the sky and towards the east. "We're almost there."

"How do you know?" Nivens asked.

"Look." Chessur pointed to the sky and the sun was beginning to rise and the moon to set. Towers became visible as an entire kingdom appeared before them.

"In all my years, I never thought I would see this land." Absolem whispered.

Chessur suddenly stopped short and turned invisible. "You are about to be surrounded. They are not to be trusted. I am going to Eclipse. If they try anything they will do it publicly. Please do not do anything rash. Any of you. I must tell the High Priestess."

"Halt in the name of the King!" A woman in armor ordered.

They were surrounded by knights. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal. This is my Champion Lady Alice, Nivens McTwisp, and Mallyumpkin, Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter, Thackery Earwicket, the Tweedles, and the wise Absolem."

"Turn back. You are not allowed to continue on."

"Champion, we were ordered to bring them to the city. We would never disobey you, but the High Priestess gave strict orders to make sure they were escorted inside the city." A Knave in black and white armor with a moon and sun, the Knave removed the helmet and they were all shocked to find the Knave was a woman.

"I outrank her." The woman in armor replied.

"No you don't. The King even agreed with her." The Knave replied, openly glaring at the woman in silver armor. She bowed to Mirana, "Please follow me, milady. We assure your safety into Eclipse."

The White Knave stepped forward, "If you don't mind, we will form an inner barrier. You may form an outer barrier."

"Fair enough, any noble Knave and knights would want to protect their Queen." The woman replied.

* * *

Chessur appeared inside the Temple. Tiana scowled at him, "Oh great, it's you."

"Yes, it would appear so." Chess replied. "Where is Aretha?"

"I'm here, Chess. What's wrong?"

"Did you send knights to surround us?"

"I sent guards to save them."

"Lillian is with them."

Aretha's eyes hardened like steel. "That witch! She is not supposed to be there!"

"Nice dress." Chessur replied.

"Where are they Chess?"

"Less than twenty minutes away."

"Tiana can you-"

"Already on it Aretha!" Tiana yelled as she ran out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Chess asked.

"To ready the Wolves of course."

"You are going to set the Wolves on them?"

"On any who dare attack the White Queen, they will suffer at the jaws of Alpha's children." Aretha replied as she grabbed the Dawn and Dusk staff. "Are you coming Chess?"

"Of course."

* * *

And this is chapter 8. I can't wait for you guys to see the Wolves. :) I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	9. Arrival

Finally an update! Sorry this has taken so long! I wanted to be further in the story than I actually am before posting, but its been a while. This is one of the longer chapters, so I hope you all like it!

**I do not own Alice in Wonderland. I do lay claim to Phoenix, Alpha, and Dragon. And Eclipse. **

* * *

Alice noted that the Knave and guards were actually very nice. The only one who seemed to have a problem with them was the woman who had ordered them to turn back. She had noticed that Hatter had moved closer to the Bandersnatch as if to protect her. It made her heart pound and the butterflies fly faster. She knew her face was slightly red and tried not to let him see.

"Hatter, I don't like how Chessur just up and vanished, even if he does know that lady." Mallyumpkin whispered.

"We have to trust him, no matter how much we really know about that yellow bellied-"

"Hatter!" Alice whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine." He squeaked.

Alice gave him a kind smile before turning away from him. He tried to ignore the heat on his face as he blushed. Mirana stayed near her Knave. She trusted him and the knights to keep them safe. She knew she could trust the woman who was an Eclipsian Knave, but she was wary of the brunette woman who had ordered them to turn back. Mirana looked up as the towers of the Eclipse castle appeared. The castle itself seemed to change color. It was white with silver but as more of the sun began to rise, the silver became gold.

"We have to hurry. If you don't mind we have to run." The Knave explained.

"It's no problem." Mirana responded.

"Then let's hurry."

They were running now. Alice knew if they did not make it into Eclipse now then they would have to wait until dusk. Suddenly Alice heard trumpets like the one Nivens used to announce the Court and the arrival of important guests. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Hatter, I think we are about to meet the citizens of Eclipse."

"What makes you think that?"

"Look."

They all felt like they were out of place, even Mirana. The citizens of Eclipse had gathered in the main street and looked at them with awe. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you." The Knave reassured them.

She halted them at a set of stairs that led to the castle. A young man stood there with what appeared to be his Court. He had neat brunette hair and brilliant brown eyes. He wore a black uniform and a silver and onyx crown on his head. The Knave and knights of Eclipse bowed, "We have brought you the visitors as you requested, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Iradessa."

His eyes never left Mirana. She felt shy as he studied her. His eyes were a beautiful brown and she could see kindness in them as well as a love for his people. She blushed lightly but did not look away. Tristan had originally believed his twin's comment as a joke. He would never fall for the White Queen. However, now that he saw her, he couldn't find another explanation for what he was feeling. Her hair was white and contrasted by her dark lips and eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown. Lillian nudged him as she passed him and he snapped out of it.

"White Queen, correct?"

"Yes, I am Mirana of Marmoreal and I have come to-"

"Death to the White Queen!"

"Kill the unworthy witch!"

Suddenly the swarm of people began to move and shouting and screaming took over everything. Iradessa looked to Lillian who could not hide the smirk on her face. "Protect the White Queen!" The Eclipsian Knave yelled.

Mirana was in shock. People were running out of the crowd with weapons to attack her. Alice looked at Hatter, unsure of what to do. "We must protect the Queen." She whispered.

"Yes of course."

Tristan was suddenly very angry. His people were attacking Mirana! He recognized some of the attackers as the sons of his Court. He recognized others as their cocky little friends. He then realized some of his Court was part of the attacking mob. "Stop this at once!" He yelled.

"We fight for you and our people King Tristan!"

"For King Tristan!" the mob chorused and continued their attack.

Alice was trying to figure out where she could attack from. Suddenly people were screaming even louder.

"The Wolves!"

"She's sent the Wolves!"

Alice looked up and dozens of huge, snarling wolves came running out of a building before them. The Wolves leapt into the crowds and onto their attackers. Screams of anger and rage were replaced with pain and fear as the wolves dragged them off. Their screams of terror made Alice sick. The scent of blood was everywhere making her feel even more ill. The remaining Wolves circled them, but their angry golden eyes were not on the guests; they were on the people.

Tristan had never seen the Wolves so angry. There was blood left behind. When the Wolves had always come, they had never drawn blood. They were always so careful, this time, it appeared their anger was great and possibly, even that of their mother, Alpha. Mirana was in shock and slightly frightened, but she looked to meet Tristan in the eye. He was amazed by what he saw; anger, shock, and hurt.

"Queen Mirana I had-"

The Wolves began to howl and all the people bowed. Iradessa turned to the White Knights, "Bow. She saved us." She and the Eclipsian knights bowed.

The White Knave looked at Mirana questionately but she nodded and they bowed. A woman stepped out of the building where the Wolves had come with a hare and Chessur at her side.

"That damn cat. That's where he was!" Mallyumpkin whispered.

She was the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. Alice blushed with embarrassment as she saw what she wore. Her dress was dark blue, like the color of the sky between dusk and dawn. The top part of the dress had gold on it, and the bottom had silver. Her stomach was uncovered, revealing a toned midsection. The top of the dress had no straps and clung to her every curve. There was a slit in the dress up to her thigh. Her long raven hair fell down her back in silky waves. Her eyes were brown with gold and silver flecks. She carried a staff in her hand with a golden Sun and a silver Moon. She stopped before Mirana and bowed gracefully.

"Welcome to Eclipse, Queen Mirana of Marmoreal. I am the High Priestess of Eclipse and speaker for the goddesses of the Sun and Moon, Phoenix and Alpha. They are most pleased that you have arrived. I do apologize for the-"

"Your Wolves better not hurt my boys you witch! I will see you and them hanged!"

The people gasped as the Wolves snarled and leapt at the Lady in Tristan's court who had spoken. Tristan knew there was no stopping the Wolves. They obeyed only Aretha. He could see the rage burning in his twin's eyes as she began to channel Alpha. "Wait, please great goddess!"

"_**Stop**_!" the Priestess ordered, but her voice was not her own.

It was louder than before, with the heat and fire of the Sun in her voice. The people of Eclipse dropped to their knees and pray. Tarrant recognized the voice of the same fire bird that had rescued them from Dragon. He looked to Mirana who shook her head.

"_**What is it, King Tristan**_?"

"Goddess, please understand that your people are frightened. They do not wish for their kingdom to fall-"

"_**Tristan if you have not noticed, my people, the people we chose to protect have not yet disobeyed us. Look. They bow before me, knowing that I am here. They do not attack the people I have sent for. They wait patiently for my words. Your Court, the rich and undeserving, they fear that they will lose their fortunes and lifestyles. They believe they know more than I about my own people! I know the past and I know the future. I know the present and I know the dangers we shall face. I want an alliance with Queen Mirana of Marmoreal and her Champion Alice. They are under the protection of the goddesses. Anyone who harms them in anyway shall face the wrath of Alpha's Children. Wolves, children of the Moon, I ask that you remove the Court that King Tristan has now and find their replacements. As for the attackers, they will be executed for disobeying our wishes." **_

"Please no!" Mirana cried and covered her mouth quickly.

The goddess turned to look at the White Queen. _**"What is it Mirana?"**_

She dismounted from her horse and stepped forward. Her White Knave stood up, "I'll be fine." She walked up to Aretha or Phoenix who had chosen to speak, and she bowed."Goddess, I am the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal. I have taken vows to never harm or allow the harm of any living thing. I ask that you do not kill them."

She studied her before helping her stand. _**"You have the heart of an Eclipsian Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal. I can appreciate that. I understand that you have taken vows, and you have voiced your opinion to me. However, the order I have given to the Wolves will be carried out. They will not suffer." **_

Mirana looked to Tristan as if to say sorry before she bowed and turned back, but Phoenix stopped her. Phoenix gestured to Tristan to come forth. _**"I do believe you two need to be properly introduced. King Tristan of Eclipse meet the White Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, an Underlandian with the heart of an Eclipsian Queen." **_Tristan looked Mirana in the eye and when he took her hand in his, he felt peace come over him. Phoenix smiled as Mirana blushed lightly.

_**"I demand that Mirana and her followers be housed in the Temple. My people continue on your day! Open the market! Bring out your best! The White Queen and her followers will grace our market!" **_

The people cheered and went off to set up. Phoenix retreated from Aretha and the High Priestess was herself again. "Well, that was interesting. Wolves, return to the Temple. Queen Mirana, would you please follow me." Mirana took her hand out of the King's grasp and followed her.

"Iradessa you are wonderful, please take the White Knights with you to relax." The High Priestess replied.

"Thank you, madam, but we refuse to leave our Queen."

"Spoken like true warriors. Very well. You will all have room near Mirana."

Alice looked to Tarrant who shrugged and urged her forward. Absolem flew off of Alice's shoulder and towards the High Priestess.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I am Aretha, twin sister to King Tristan and High Priestess of Eclipse."

"You house Alpha." Alice stated. Aretha smiled at Alice, "Alpha is happy to see you have made it here safely Alice. She enjoyed helping you and so will I." Alice eyed Aretha warily, knowing that the goddess that had spoken was not the same one Alice had met before.

There were loud snarls from down the hall and Aretha sighed. "Tiana would you please see to it that the goddess' orders are carried out while I see to our guests?"

"Of course Aretha, while I'm at it I shall see that the guest rooms are taken care of right quick."

Aretha smiled, "Thank you Tiana."

The hare smiled and walked off. Aretha saw Thackery out of the corner of her eye, staring at Tiana and pulling his ears at the same time. "Thackery, her name is Tiana. She loves tea, music, dancing, parties, and just having fun."

"And she has a mean right hook." Chessur purred.

"Please Chess, let's not relive that day." Aretha begged as she led them down the hall. "I do recall that day was your fault." The cat pointed out.

Aretha ignored him. "I shall have my subjects retrieve you from your quarters after about an hour. Then I shall get some food in you and then it is off to the market! Our people have never had the chance to sell to newcomers and I just know they can't wait. I do hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Seeing more of the city sounds like fun." Mirana replied.

"What about the whole reason we are here though? Shouldn't we work on a plan?" Alice asked.

"All in due time Alice. You must all rest. Tonight there shall be a celebration in your honor. Our people haven't celebrated in centuries. At least not a Temple celebration. My twin has held parties before, but his Court has always kept them invitation only. The only reason I was ever sent one was because I am his sister and the High Priestess. Temple parties are for all to attend. Tonight we celebrate under Alpha's Eye, while we shop under Phoenix's. I assure you we are in no danger as of yet. Tomorrow morning we can plan." Alice looked unsure, but she nodded. Alpha had not let her down and she was not going to start distrusting the moon goddess now.

"Your Grace, this will be your room." Aretha opened a door to a marvelous room. It was blue, but once Mirana set foot inside, everything turned white.

"Oh, it's gorgeous." She marveled.

"I knew you'd like it." Aretha smiled.

"Oh thank you, Lady Aretha."

"Please your Grace, just Aretha. That goes for all of you as well."

"Only if you call me Mirana." The two women smiled at each other as if coming to a mutual understanding.

"Lady, we have carried out your orders." A rough voice spoke. They all turned to one of the larger Wolves. He was gray with black tipped ears and the sharpest fangs they had ever seen. "Thank you Ragnarok. Mirana this is Ragnarok, he is one of my most trusted Wolves and he will be your guard. Do not fear you will be protected with him." Aretha introduced.

Ragnarok bowed his head, "It is an honor to guard you, Queen Mirana."

"Thank you Ragnarok."

"Aretha." The raven haired woman turned and came face to face with her twin. Her eyes narrowed however, when they fell on the brunette behind him. Alice froze when her cold eyes fell on her. The woman seemed to hate her and she didn't know why. She slowly moved closer to Tarrant who placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there.

"Tristan, it is good to finally see you here, however, I have made it clear that thing behind you is not welcome."

"She is our Champion, Aretha. We do not need to show weakness now." He replied.

Aretha growled, "We show weakness by having an imposter as our Champion! I have warned you again and again Lillian, get out! This is a holy place, and you are not welcome!"

"I am Champion. I have every right to be in the Temple of the goddesses that chose me as Champion."

The fire in the torches and lamps suddenly burned brighter. "They did not choose you! You lying bitch!"

Alice jumped when she heard that word. Aretha had spoken it with such hatred that the blonde was slightly frightened. "Get out, before I throw you out myself and the entire city will see that I do not approve of you as Champion." Lillian gave Aretha a dirty look and left without acknowledging her King.

Tristan glared at Aretha but she just glared back with more intensity. Tiana rushed back and noticed the siblings glaring at each other. "I take it Lillian was here."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"That stupid whore needs to stay out of this Temple. Keep her out Tristan, or I swear to you by Phoenix Spirit and Alpha Heart that I will slaughter her and mount her head on a pike outside the city wall." Aretha's eyes were steel, the gold and silver was becoming more dominant and it made Tristan curious and frightened at the same time.

Tiana gave Aretha a worried look, "Aretha, perhaps we should continue showing our guests to their rooms so that they may rest. They have had a very long journey."

The raven haired woman's eyes went back to brown and she turned away from her twin, "Yes, this way please."

Mirana shot Tristan a look of curiosity and sadness. She approached him but Ragnarok interrupted her. "Queen Mirana, it is best that you keep up with the High Priestess, even if it is to speak with the King. She would hate for you to disappear suddenly."

Tristan stiffened when he realized that the Wolf did not trust him. "You dare think that I would harm a visiting monarch? Do you hate me that much?" Ragnarok bared his fangs, "You did nothing to ensure the wishes of Phoenix and my mother Alpha. You did not stop your people. You have chosen a fake as the Champion of the city the goddesses have chosen to protect. While you just defend her constantly and buy her every lie, the true Champion lies before you. I have been charged with the order of protecting White Queen Mirana, and until you can prove that you bear her no ill will, I refuse to let her be with you, even in my presence. Please Queen Mirana, follow me." She shot Tristan a sad look before following the large Wolf. Tristan tried to ignore the bitter feeling he felt as she got further away from him, but he could not. Instead he just followed.

Aretha seemed to have calmed down and was now giggling at Chess and the little conversation he seemed to be having with her. Alice recognized a similarity between her anger and the Madness that occasionally took hold of Tarrant. Suddenly she was quite jealous that Aretha, the gorgeous High Priestess of Eclipse, had more in common with the Hatter than she did.

She felt her eyes narrow at Aretha's back and as if the Priestess sensed it she turned and looked her in the eye. Her brown eyes were soft and caring.

'Do not fear me, Alice. I would never take your Hatter from you. My heart was taken from me long ago and even if it wasn't, I can see how madly in love with you he is. I would be an idiot to interfere with that.'

Alice stared at the woman open mouthed. She had just heard the woman in her head! Aretha smiled at the shock on the blonde's face but said nothing.

Tiana opened a bedroom door, "This is where I stay. Mallyumpkin, you are welcome to bunk with me." The hare replied.

Hatter nodded at Mally who jumped down from his hat and inspected the room. "I like it. Just give me a teapot to sleep in and I'm home."

Tiana smiled at her, "I think that can be arranged. There is an adjoining room here, Thackery and Chessur can stay there, along with Bayard if he wishes." Thackery stiffened when Tiana said his name.

"Oh please, don't tell me I have to stay with these lunatics." Chessur purred at Aretha.

"Now Chess, you must be on your best behavior. If not you can sleep with the Wolves." Tiana sneered.

"Don't fight you two. I can't take that stress along with the stress I already have." Aretha replied.

Chess gave her a sour look, "Fine, I will stay with them."

"Thank you Chess." The raven haired woman smiled. "Now for the guards, there are several quarters here where you can all bunk together. I promise that you will be near enough to the Queen if you are needed, but no one challenges the Wolves, especially Ragnarok." Aretha affectionately scratched the Wolf behind his ears. Ragnarok gave them all a toothy grin, but his golden eyes revealed that he was not some pet.

"Now then, for Alice's room and Tarrant's room. And yes I do know your names. The Mad Hatter is spoken of even here, and your Outlandish ways as well. I would be lying if I said it was not an honor to have you here." Aretha gave him a bright smile that would make any other man melt, but to him, her smile was nothing like Alice's.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to be here. There is tea here isn't there?"

"Of course there is. We are not barbarians." Aretha teased.

"Then we shall get along fabulously."

Aretha stopped at a door and opened it, "This will be your room, Tarrant Hightopp. Please walk in."He was about to enter the room when a Wolf appeared and looked at him before walking in before him.

"You are late Harmony." Aretha scolded.

"I apologize, Lady Aretha. I was one of the Wolves fulfilling Phoenix's command." The Wolf answered, as she sniffed around the room.

"Tarrant, Harmony shall be your guard. She is one of our most ferocious females. No one will even think of harming you when they see her with you. She is Ragnarok's mate, and many people are surprised by the fact that she is much scarier than he is."

Harmony grinned at that before laying down. "At your service Mr. Hightopp."

Tarrant tipped his hat to her and walked into the room. The room immediately was flooded with color. The plain walls were each painted a bright, vibrant color. And the empty desks were suddenly covered with fabric, scissors, sketch pads, pencils, and anything else a hatter would need."How interesting! I love it!"

"Alice, your room is right across the hall from Tarrant's. Here." Aretha opened the door and two wolves sat there, one looked like Harmony, but with Ragnarok's black tipped ears and the other looked like Ragnarok but with Harmony's coloring.

"These are your guards, the twin children of Harmony and Ragnarok, the first Wolves to be born here. They are Alpha's first grand-children. The other Wolves have chosen mates as well and are waiting for their own miracles. I have the highest hopes for the Wolves." Aretha replied smiling at the two Wolves, the new generation."They are Luna and Sol. Spanish for the moon and sun. They will guard you with their lives, just like their parents."

The twins looked at Alice, "We will guard you with our lives. It is the wish of the Mother, Alpha." They and Ragnarok looked at their children with pride, but there was still some worry in them, as there should be in all parents.

Alice looked at her room, it looked a lot like the one back in London. She loved it. She set foot in the room and the walls turned blue. A silver moon appeared on the navy blue wall, with the white silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon. The lighter blue wall across from it had a sun with a red bird of fire drawn in the center of the sun.

Aretha smiled, "The goddesses have blessed this room and have vowed to protect it. You have won their love, Alice. " The blonde smiled feeling how much power was in the room. Suddenly, she felt a familiar connection. It was almost as if the Vorpal sword was here, but this familiarity was different. Suddenly the connection was gone.

"Well, you should all get some rest. Then you will be summoned for breakfast. I will meet you all at breakfast. Tiana, please come with me."

The hare gave them all a kind smile, "I will have tea ready for you at breakfast. It's good to have you here. It's good to see Aretha relax a bit now. Now if only we could get rid of Lillian then everyone would be happier. Please, get some rest."

"I've never seen such hatred directed at a Champion." Mirana replied.

"That's because Lillian is not the Champion the goddesses have chosen. King Tristan has not looked beyond the surface. He seems to think those little paint markings on Lillian are real. They aren't. She will lead to the death of these great people." Chessur responded as he floated in midair.

Tiana returned to the room and glared at Chessur, "Hey you big lug! Aretha wants you to join her for a quick meeting. She needs your special skills."

He grinned, "Of course. You know Tiana we really should stop bickering. We could get along magically."

"Go before I skin you." She growled lowly.

"Very well." He evaporated.

She smiled at them all, "Please don't think too much about any of our own problems at the moment. You need your rest."

"But what about-" Alice began.

"You all need to be taken care of first. Aretha holds the words of the goddesses above all else. She will not let them, you, or the people down. This Court is tiring and can bring Aretha to her wits end. It's a miracle she never killed them. However, since new members have been named, things may be better. Please, rest. The people look forward to seeing you around the city and so does Aretha. Think of it as the calm before the storm." Tiana explained before retreating to her own room.

* * *

This is it! In case it was not clear, the bold speak, was Phoenix being channeled by Aretha, which is only supposed to be done by the TRUE Champion. Tristan and his Court cannot recognize the difference between Alpha and Phoenix when Aretha channels them because Phoenix has never been hosted before. Their understanding of the relationship between goddess and priestess has changed over the years, and as time passed, many people were moving forward, walking away from religion, but that is only the case in the upper classes.

I hope that you all stick around. I'll be posting again soon. I already know how I want this to end, I just need to fill in the blanks. Read and review!


End file.
